


Sometimes It Works

by mirascarlet79



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aya's living her best life, Baekhyun's life of this fic, CN - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Chanyeol's bad at it, EXO moments, EXOLS BRING YOUR TISSUES, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, IdolXFan, Idols, Kinda, Lay's good at love, Plot Twists, RIN's Horrible at love, Romance, Save Lay from Chanbaek, Slow Burn, i can't tag, i like writing weddings, kpop, my quarantine projects, we'll have weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirascarlet79/pseuds/mirascarlet79
Summary: Rin is a woman who doesn trust in anything, much less dinner invitations from too good looking superstars.Yixing is a sweetheart who  trusts his own judgment a bit too much.Aya is realising fantasies don't always play out like we want them to.Chanyeol doesn't understand what he did wrong.And Baekyung being the voice of madness.Or how two woman from the other side of the world, find themeselves having cocktails at an EXO hosted birthday party.And Then some.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Character(s)





	Sometimes It Works

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a bedtimes story for my cousin , and a way to pass time storytelling , and ended up recorded , and then a100k fic? i need help lmao.  
> Had TOO MUCh fun writing this. So i hope you enjoy it. xoxo.

One: Manners

« PLEASE Hold it » I screamed, wincing internally at the screech of my voice and the English. Mandarin was still not second nature. I repeated the words again, this time in the proper language, and was relieved the see a white sneaker holding up the doors open.  
I slowed my pace to a less offending run and into a more demure jog. Not easy on four inch shoes but doable.  
“Oh, thank you so much” I said sliding in, and reclining on the elevator wall, catching my breath.  
“You’re welcome.”  
OOf. The voice made me look up. It was so pure, it reverberated like the clincking of glasses. It was also undoubtbly male.  
And even though he was wearing a face mask, the upper have showed by a bucket hat, he was without question the most gorgeous human being I’d ever met. Something abut the body, the height, the sparkle of his barely visible eyes, everyting radiated beauty. He was so graceful it made pay attention. It wasn’t hard. We were the occupant of the ride.  
“Bad day?” Mr.Graceful asked and I huffed.  
“You have no idea.” I said, smiling with a shrug. Bad move, the shrug, which was suppose to portray nonchalance, like yeah, I meet people who look like you everyday, not a drop of shallowness in me buddy, Instead made me lose balance, drop the full out shopping bags I’d been holding to dear life, and worst of all the very much unlocked phone I’d been talking on before getting on this evlevator from hell/heaven.  
“Woah, here , let me help you.” He was on the floor before I’d registered what had gone down. Low-key not bothered by having all of six feet of him at my feet but that was an indicator that I was in the crazy needy cat lady zone again, no never mind.  
“It’s fine, don’t trouble your self, I got it.” I mumbled before pausing. He’d been speaking English the whole time, and I’d only then registered. It urked me , somehow. I didn’t like him assuming I couldn’t speak the language just because I didn’t have an Asian features didn’t make me any less capblable of their dialects.  
“Really, don’t bother.” I said again, picking up the toiletries scattered , as he lifted up the shopping bags with the, inner cringe, lingerie shop logo and make up supplies. Only this time, I put on my best mandarin and more than a little aggression which noticeably had no effect on him.  
“No, it’s fine, let me.” I stressed, that made him look up. And slide down the mask. Oh.  
“I was trying to help, miss.” He had the most infuriarting smirk on. The kind that drove women to slap men. Because you see it and you know what he’s thinking. You can see it plain as day, as he undresses you with a caveman lack of subtelity or tact.  
“And I said, it’s unnecessary. Thank. You.” I enunciated. He lifted an eyebrow, the shape of which could have my make up obsessed mind staring at for weeks, tring to understand how is it That perfectly curved while holding on to the aestetic of Asian beauty straightness.  
“Have I offended you? You seem on edge.” He asked again. I laughed.  
“I have been in china long enough to know, that question is rude as hell, sir.” I said, taking the outretched shopping bags from him, and wincing at the clincking. That’s definitely the foundation bottles. Fuck.  
“I’v lived in enough places to know it’s rude to be this rude to someone being nice to you. But hey, maybe we’re raised differently here.” He said his simile holding no animosity whatsoever.  
“Okay , I’m not getting into this with you.” Not that I knew what ‘this’ was. Had no intention of finding out. I was a self acknowledge trouble seeker, but even I had enough self preservation to know that you didn’t radiated all fuck the world, I’m my own island vibe if you weren’t up for it. And then some. The guy was too gorgeous, too confident, too much. He was just too much.  
“I didn’t say anything.” And god and behold, he was pouting.  
Full on, don’t ignore me pout.  
“You can’t do that.” I accused, the words flying out before I could stop them.  
His pout fucking deepened.  
“That.” I pointed. “Why are you pouting?”  
He took off his hat, fluffing his hair absently, turning from darkly sexy to god knows what. I didn’t have the vocabulary to describe him.  
“I do not pout okay? I’m pissed you seem to be pissing on my good manners for no raison. That’s frankly insulting, when god and behold, I picked up your underwear bags for you.” And now he was scowling, which should really have scared me witless, being on an escalator with a pissed off six foot guy, but it didn’t. No, I sort of giggled. It was as bad as you’re imagining it.  
I shook my head, smiling at the absurdity of arguing agaist his logic.  
“You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry?” I apologized, maxing up the cute. Funny enough, it made his scowl deepend.  
“You’re placating me now.” I raised both eyebrows at that.  
“Now, who been rude and not accepting my apology?” I said. “You weren’t off, had a horrible day, but that’s no excuse to lash out at your neighbors.”  
He seemed to take it in at the same time as I did.  
We were neighbors.  
“Sorry, but we’re not big on verbalism in Shanghai. We take our pound of meat quite literally.”  
He quotes Shakespeare. Okay, I might end up proposing before reaching the 18th floor at this stage.  
“But, since we are neighbors and all, I’m welling to let you take me our for dinner. As an apology for offending my sensibilities and fragile male ego.” He grinned. And I didn’t have the power not to return it.  
The smile that is. the 18th dinged and I scrambeled to get ready to get off.  
“Not gonna happen , sorry. Cute try though.” I waved.  
It was a shame really, but anyone that smooth was just not gonna expect a no. i.e not serious.  
Boy was I wrong.  
“Hey, hold up.”  
I tunred abrutably. And yes, there he was, perfect glass skin, rosy gloss tinted lips, shadowed big slanted eyes, and fluffly curled hair in all it’s delicious beauty was walking off the elevator.  
He wasn’t on my floor. I was Algerian enough to know all the residence on my floor, the two under and the one above.  
We’re kinda nosy and social. To put it mildly.  
But now that we were in the well lighted corridor, he looked kinda familiar. Or most accurately he looked so much like the Korean idols, he even dressed like one. Probably was one, what with the make up and the all the get up. Never mind the hat and face mask, which lay under his chin, he had on form fitting sweat pants with zipper details, a black three sizes too big Celine shirt, enough earings to count for one third of my collection, silver rings, and a thin white gold chaine with a hexagon that lay on his well defined collar bones.  
“Look, I know this is abrupt..”  
“Creepy you mean.” I deadpanned.  
“And you probably think I’m some sort of sleasball..”  
“Which you’re not proving me wrong here. Why are you following me in the middle of the night? I have neibors, decent ones, and I have the lungs to get the people on 76th to hear me , so if..”  
He chuckled at that, no idea why.  
“I was being serious. Have dinner with me.”  
“So was I. Sorry, I’m not interested.” I lied without compunction.  
Hell, of course I was. Didn’t mean I had to make it easy.  
“You don’t even know what I’m proposing.” I was beginning to wonder if anything could offend this man. You had to give it to him, he had confidence in spades.  
“I’m guessing the chance to be charmed into your scrumptious bed? You want to try something exotic?” I motioned downward. “I think I’ll decline, thanks.”  
I shooed him, very deliberately, and nocked on my own door instead of inserting the password into the security pad. My mama raised no fool.  
“Wow, I’ll pretend I’m not offended by that. Food. I promise. Zero expectations.” He battled his eyelashes, flashing dimples.  
I bit my lips in consideration. It was really hard saying no when one, you didn’t want to, two, he could speak angels into sin, and three you really had no reason no to.  
“Answer me this first. Why are you even going through all this?” Because I was geniunly confused.  
“All what?” He asked. “Why I got off an elevator to ask you to dinner?”  
I nod.  
He smiles and it’s soft. Like, hello, now I’m soft.  
“If you don’t realise you’re attractive enough to get a man off an airplane not just an elevator, than you really need better company.”  
“I.E you, huh.” He shrugs.  
“Well, I’m certainly not opposed.”  
I shake my head, and nock again.  
“You don’t have a key?” He asked, and I side eye him.  
“Stalking me already? Nuh, my cousin is in, plus my hands are kinda full.”  
He laughs, and shake my head. Really now.  
“I suggest you get back on you way home. I don’t think we’re at meeting the family yet st..” The door’s suddenly open, a breathless twenty one year old staring at, oh I don’t even know his name yet, in bewilderment.  
“I’m Rin by the way. This is Aya, cousin and roommate.” I motion for her to take the bags. He’s not going in.  
“Yi Xing. Zhang Yi Xing.” He extends a hand to Aya. And She faints.

**Author's Note:**

> My twt's where you can find me @ot7_MinMira


End file.
